In industrial and manufacturing facilities complex machines need to be adjusted and repaired. These adjustments are often difficult, requiring two or more people to manipulate machinery and make other changes. This is especially true in situations where the control for a machine is located remotely from the part or parts being adjusted or repaired. For example, in the semiconductor manufacturing industry furnaces are used to process semiconductor wafers. These wafers are loaded on to cassettes that are manipulated by a cassette-handling robot. The cassettes are stored in a stocker. The cassette-handling robot needs to be trained to learn the stocker positions where the cassettes will be stored. In order to do this an operator uses a touch-screen control panel to move the cassette-handling robot. Then the operator (or a second operator) needs to climb a ladder to look inside the machinery to verify the movement and position of the cassette-handling robot. After that is done, the operator goes back to the touch-screen control panel to move the cassette handling robot again. This needs to occur several times and is a very labor intensive process. One solution would be to provide a second touch-screen closer to the robot to control the cassette-handling robot. However, such a touch-screen would be complex and difficult to implement. What is needed is a convenient handheld wireless control unit.